ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jarrett Calloway
Brief biography Jarrett Calloway''' (born March 17, 1979) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to ECCW (Extreme Created Championship Wrestling) on its Friday Night Crush brand.' In ECCW, Jarrett Calloway has won ten championships in total, including seven world titles, comprised of three reigns as Crush World Champion (one of which was referred to as the EFNW World Championship), three reigns as Fight World Champion, and 1 reign as the ECCW World Champion, a title given to him by EFNW owner Travis Jones. He has also held midcard championships, such as the Crush American Championship and the Fight International Championship. He has also held one tag title, being the then-unified Crush/Fight Tag Team Championships, holding the belts with Adrian Cuthbert. He has also enjoyed some title success in promotions such as CWW, CCW and CCWW, winning the CWW Revolution World Championship on two occasions, the CWW Cage Championship one time, the CWW International Championship three times, and the CCW World Tag Team Championships one time with Alex Dillinger. In the brief existence of the CCWW promotion, he held the CCWW Championship one time. Through all of his reigns in these four major promotions, Jarrett Calloway is a total seventeen time champion. He was at the forefront of what has been described as one of the most controversial angles in ECCW and EFNW history, when the two promotions feuded in the latter half of 2011; Calloway's main opposition was Harry Jones. Professional wrestling career Debut and success in CWW Jarrett Calloway made his professional wrestling debut in CWW (Created World Wrestling), where he debuted on the Smashdown brand, which would come to be known as Revolution. Although his career got off to a rough start, he was able to make quick work of the CWW International Championship division, feuding with several CWW superstars for the title and winning it a career total of three times. He had appeared in the company on and off during the year but had mainly committed himself to ECCW once it emerged in 2009. He also feuded with The Sidewinder briefly, close to the end of both of their active CWW careers, where at one point he won his first CWW Cage Championship. From there, he finally won a world title, becoming Revolution World Champion, but losing the belt only two weeks afterwards. A similar situation occurred later on when he won the same world title again, only to be cashed in on from a Money in the Bank briefcase win. He left the company as an active competitor soon after the loss. Emergence in CCWW He also made appearances in a promotion known as CCWW (Created Championship World Wrestling), a company that did not last for a very long time in the industry. During its brief existence, Jarrett Calloway did manage to win the CCWW Championship. There he worked under a simpler ring name of "Ice." Signing with CCW Jarrett Calloway signed with CCW (Created Championship Wrestling) close to the end of its existence. There, he enjoyed some success in the tag team division, teaming with Alex Dillinger and winning the CCW World Tag Team Championships at one point. He was enjoying a midcard and eventual main event push when the company fell. Brief stint in CPW In 2012, Jarrett Calloway was signed to a no-compete contract with CPW (Chaos Pro Wrestling). Since the company itself did not last very long, neither did Calloway's run there. He was signed in order to bring more attention to the promotion and its superstars, as it was originally seen as a battleground for superstars of the future. While Calloway felt strongly about helping the organization, ECCW would only settle for allowing a no-compete clause. It is believed that Calloway did not have the intention to regularly compete in the company regardless. In his time in CPW, Calloway served as the mentor and manager of a reluctant Alex Nova. Present career in ECCW Jarrett Calloway has devoted the majority of his career to ECCW, where he has the honor of being recognized as one of only two active in-ring competitors who have been with ECCW since it's very first day and never to have left the company. The other is Aaron Kennedy. In 2009, he enjoyed a large amount of success, spending most of the year with the Fight brand, but also some time with Crush. By the end of the year, he had held the Crush World Championship ojne time, the Fight World Championship two times, the Crush American Championship one time, and the Fight International Championship one time. He also held the Crush/Fight Unified Tag Team Championships one time with Adrian Cuthbert during that year. He also won several Slammy Awards at the end of the year, setting a record total. The two most prestigious wins were Superstar of the Year 2009 and Match of the Year 2009 (Summer Smash w/ Adrian Cuthbert). In 2010, his next big victory was the King of the Ring title, which he won at the June 2010 ECCW pay-per-view event Hell Unleashed. Just a month later however, Will Williams beat him for the honor at July's Gold Rush. By the end of the year, Jarrett Calloway held the Fight World Championship an additional time. He had also won the Match of the Year Slammy Award for the second straight year, this time with Will Williams. In 2011, he won the Royal Crumble match in January, vowing to end Super Junior's reign as Crush World Champion and take him out of power and put Matthew Jericho back in control of the company. At Slam-Mania in March, he defeated Super Junior to earn the title and put ECCW back into its original ownership. After the match, John Leopold utilized his Money in the Bank briefcase and won the Crush World Championship from Calloway, ending his shortest title reign ever in ECCW. Later in 2011, he won the Crush World Championship again, beating nemesis John Leopold at Summer Smash 2011. However, three days later, he declared himself EFNW World Champion, stirring up controversy with the rival promotion. The title duplicated the design of the old EFNW Championship. At the time, the company regarded the Crush World Championship as the EFNW World title. Calloway lost the EFNW World Championship in mid-October to Dan Maskell, who had claimed to be partaking in his last match (which turned out to be false, as Maskell returned to activity the following year), but was soon appointed ECCW World Champion. His feud with Harry Jones came to its first climax in December when they main evented ECCW Powerplay and fought to a draw. He eventually lost the ECCW World Championship to Dustin Shore a month later at the Royal Crumble event, but set his sights on retaliation on Jones at Slam-Mania, where he defeated Harry Jones in a decisive pinfall victory. Throughout 2012, Calloway feuded with the debuting Omega, propelling him to stardom in the company. He was also involved in feuds with Ali Fernando and Twista XL, both returning ECCW superstars. It is largely accepted that Calloway came out the "loser" in each of these three feuds, effectively "putting them over." In November 2012, Calloway sustained an ankle injury during a match with Dustin Shore on an episode of Friday Night Crush, which sidelined him from action. He has made two appearances since his injury. On each occasion, he appeared at convenient times where Dustin Shore looked to be in trouble. He was last seen on ECCW television on December 23, 2012. In wrestling Finishing moves *Ice Cracker (suplex into spiked DDT) ''2010-present *Modified DDT 2009-2012 *Frog Splash 2009-present *'The Run Down (spear) ''2010–present' Signature moves *Ice Breaker (Edgecution) ''2009-present (used as finisher 2009-2010) *Body Press 2009-2012 *Reverse DDT 2009-present *Superplex 2009-2011 Nicknames *Ice (all promotions) 2009-2011 *The Legend (ECCW) 2011 *The Future (CWW) 2009-2010 *Legend in the Making (CWW) 2009 Entrance themes *'Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year (all) ''2009–present' *Oh Radio by Jim Johnston (CWW) ''2010 *Break the Walls Down by Adam Morenoff (CCW) 2010 Championships and accomplishments ECCW *Hall of Famer (inducted in 2011) *2 time Crush World Champion *1 time EFNW World Champion (aka Crush World) *1 time ECCW World Champion (rewarded by Travis Jones) *3 time Fight World Champion *1 time Crush American Champion *1 time Fight International Champion *1 time Crush/Fight Unified Tag Team Champion (w/ Adrian Cuthbert) *4 time Match of the Year Slammy Award winner (2009 w/ Adrian Cuthbert, 2010 w/ Will Williams, 2011 w/ Harry Jones, and 2012 w/ Harry Jones) *1 time Superstar of the Year Slammy Award winner (2009) *Co-King of the Ring title holder (2010, w/ Will Williams) *Royal Crumble match winner (2011) EFNW *Recognized as EFNW World Champion CWW *2 time Revolution World Champion *3 time International Champion *1 time Cage Champion CCW *1 time World Tag Team Champion (w/ Alex Dillinger) CCWW *1 time CCWW Champion